The Alpha and Omega
by Sibyl Daeva
Summary: Two girls have been hired to kill someone, but Heero and Duo interfere by searching for them. Heero wants to find out who they are and to kill them.


**The Alpha and Omega**

A/n: Read and Review! 

Disclaimer: I do not own GW, but the characters you never heard of before.

Chapter 1

The morning had already warmed with the early rays of summer. The season was still in its early bloom, but the heat to come could be felt in the busy streets of the city. Car fumes, heat, and the mixture of human sweat had already started to produce a layer of humidity among the pedestrians. Yet no one seemed to mind because this was like any other day in the big city.

All the hustle and bustle of the early morning seemed to leave the residential area undisturbed. An apartment complex on the corner of a small street seemed to be wholly separated from the rest of the individual houses. This was only emphasized by its walls. The complex itself was very ordinary in appearance, but some of the residents harbored would be considered abnormal. 

The apartment itself was well air conditioned and moderately clean. The living room was neat besides the magazines scattered across the coffee table and empty glasses stained with its last substance. Several pairs of shoes lied in several places, but were generally located near the entrance. The kitchen was small, but big enough for a small group of five to eat in. A few dishes were set into the sink and an open can of Pepsi sat dejectedly on the kitchen counter. Besides those two main rooms, a hallway led to two bedrooms and a bathroom.

One lone door at the end of the hallway led to a small and simple cream colored bedroom. A bookshelf was pushed to a corner of the room against two walls and a small desk with two drawers was set to the left of it. The closet was slightly open to reveal clothes of different colors and a chest stuffed in the back. The bed on the opposite wall of the shelf and desk was twin sized with navy blue sheets. 

The disheveled feminine figure lying asleep on the bed barely added any charm to the room. The female individual was sprawled on the bed face up with her left leg hanging over the bed and arms above her head. A drop of drool shined at the corner of her full red lipped mouth which gaped widely. A soft snore let itself loose and a shift of positions took place. She rolled again to make herself comfortable and the results were catastrophic as she rolled herself off the bed. A loud thump followed after with a muffled groan of pain.

She got up unsteadily, wobbly with sleep, and scratched her head which was crowned with a long river of browns trailing down her back to her bottom. An almost inaudible "ouch" was mumbled grumpily. With medium brown eyes that were opened into thin slits; she stumbled out of the room gripping the doorway. She looked around a bit woozily and yawned. Her feet brought her to the second similar bedroom while croaking, "Riley…? Wakie wakie?" The girl walked into the bedroom and headed to the bed where another girl lied. She bent over still half asleep and promptly shook the other girl. "Riley!" The sleeping girl's light brown-blonde haired head fell back with a loud snore. The first girl glared at Riley with bloodshot eyes for a couple of seconds, but decided to compromise. She got on the bed and shoved Riley off while settling back into the bliss of sleep.

Riley woke up with a snort and sat up in confusion. "W-what?" Her hazel eyes looked around and saw the useless lump of human on her bed. She stood up as wobbly as the first did and looked at the drooling figure indignantly. Her words came out slurred as she said, "what are yoouuu… d-doin'… Sibley? You buffoon monkey thingy thing…thing…" She yanked Sibley off her bed and rolled back into sleep.

Sibley grunted in protest as she fell to the ground. "Whatcha mean… what… I am… doin'… Imma sleeping… you… you… monkey butt!" She took Riley's arm and pulled her off the bed. "How do y-you like that… ninny!" Sibley let Riley go and grabbed the rumpled blanket on the bed. Cocooning herself in it, she curled up on the floor and began to lull off to sleep.

The other, left blanket less on the floor rubbed her eyes. Now wide awake, she stood up and looked down at her cocooned friend. Riley nudged the lump with her foot and was left with no response. She pushed the Sibley "egg roll" into a position where she could unravel the thing she called a friend inside. After a couple of minutes of much tugging and cursing, she was able to unroll her friend enough to show her limp sleeping form. "Sibley!" Sibley flopped onto her front side in reply. 

Riley sighed in exasperation; it was time for plan B.  She hooked her arms under Sibley's and hauled her up. She backed out into the hallway with the girl in tow and headed toward the bathroom. Not a stir of protest came to the sleeping log as Riley stuffed her into the bath tub. "Sibley, you left me no choice…" A grin lit up on Riley's face as she turned the shower knob for cold water. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The howl of surprise echoed through out the whole neighborhood, awakening other happily asleep residents and joined by the barks of dogs and the meows of cats. The day suddenly looked brighter.

Sibley scowled at the smiling face across the dining table. Her right eyebrow lifted sinisterly as she scooped a spoon of Frosted Cheerios into her mouth. She chewed loudly with her eyebrow still in the same position. All of this looked quite comical to the smiling face and only made the happy expression brighten more. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh… nothing… I was just checking my e-mails while you were 'showering' and we got a new mission," replied Riley carelessly swallowing her last piece of toast. She peered over at Sibley to see her expression, but turned away to wipe her mouth with a napkin.

Sibley leaned in closer with an intrigued look. "Really?"

"Yea, really."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really, really."

"Really, really, really, really?"

"YES." Riley frowned in annoyance.

"That's nice." Sibley continued eating her Cheerios.

Riley gaped at her, "Don't you want to know what the mission is?"

"You can tell me if you want to." Sibley smiled sweetly and finished up her cereal.

Riley snorted impolitely, but decided to fill Sibley in anyway. "Fine, it was obviously from Dr. J. He IS our main source of money. He is sending us on another assassination mission. We are going to do some politician hunting."

"Who is it this time?" Sibley leaned back gravely. "I hope it's that bastard Tom Scotts. I swear he invites the paparazzi to his doorstep. He is too arrogant for his own good." She glared at the table for a few moments at the thought.

"Unfortunately for you, it isn't him. It is one of his rumor-spreading minions. I think the guy's name was Jon Garfield. A fat balding guy, if I do remember the images on TV right. He should be an easy target for us," replied Riley with a look of disgust clearly written on her face. She stood up from the table and collected her mess. "I'm going to head to the showers and afterwards we can take a plane to our destination."

Sibley nodded, but stopped Riley for a moment with another question asked solemnly. "Does he have a family?"

Riley paused for a couple of seconds, "Yea…" She walked on to her bedroom leaving Sibley in the kitchen with her own thoughts. 

The girl left in the kitchen put her face in her hands. _The victims had to remain faceless. They were the wrong doers of the world, they were meant to be killed for it. It is justice. She repeated these thoughts in her mind, but doubt still had its hand in. __Taking one life to save millions is better than killing millions to save one life. She had to remember that. She was a deliverer of justice. Her lips moved whispering, "The weapons of the world…" Sibley stood up from the table and headed toward her own bedroom. _

The bed in her room was made and the laptop on her desk on and ready to go. She took a seat and logged onto her messenger account: Sib Che. Her eyes scanned her buddy list of informers and saw that the most reliable one was online, he was: Wing01. She didn't exactly know who he was, but Dr. J knew him since he recommended this person to her. 

Sib Che: Hey

Wing01: Hi, what do you need?

Sib Che: You get right down to the point don't you? J

Wing01: It is better than beating around the bush.

Sib Che: Of course… Do you have anything on Jon Garfield? 

Wing01: Yea, I have everything on everybody.

Sib Che: Including me? I don't think so… 

Wing01: I could find out if I wanted to. 

Sib Che: …

Wing01: Jon Garfield is one of the smaller powers in the world. He works under Tom Scotts, but not out of loyalty. Money has a grip on this as well as power.  He is past his forties and has heart problems. Family wise his wife is dead and all his kids are already out of the house and married. There's not much else that you really need to know.

Sib Che: At least for this kind of mission I don't need to know more. 

Wing01: An assassination then?

Sib Che: I can't tell you anything.

Wing01: I didn't expect you to.

Sib Che: Thanks for the info.

Wing01: No problem, bye

Sib Che: Bye

_Sib Che signed off_

She turned off her laptop and looked thoughtfully out the window. She blinked out of her thoughts as she stood to start packing.

A tanned hand reached over for another folded shirt and put it into his duffle bag. The owner of the hand was in a hurry and his fierce motions betrayed some of his anxiety. His face was smooth as marble without a hint of change, but his prussian blue eyes showed smoldering calculation. His features were elegant, but rugged. He had a straight long nose with a curved, but slightly angular face shape. Dark brown eyebrows emphasized his intense gaze and thin lips finished his visage. In physique, he was in top condition with an athlete's body. He was considered handsome and cold. To everyone, he was commonly known as the Perfect Soldier, the killing machine. With the last article of clothing stuffed inside and flicking back his dark brown hair, Heero Yuy was ready for his mission.

"Heero, where are you going?" Another young man stood at the entrance of Heero's bedroom with confusion. He had a similar physique as Heero, but with a lighter skin tone. His face was more filled out than Heero's smooth hard features and a smile seemed to come easily to his mouth. Wide violet eyes shined effortlessly with laughter and a chestnut brown braid hung limply behind him to his waist. He was considered cute and cuddly, and what was worst? He knew it. He was the one and only Duo Maxwell, the God of Death.

The more solemn young man raised an eyebrow. "I am going on a mission. You are coming." He threw to Duo another duffel bag with his clothes. 

"This is kind of short notice, but thanks for packing my clothes… I guess… But uh… what are we doing?" Duo shouldered the bag. He was used to Heero's abrupt nature and didn't think they would stay here any longer anyway. With their kind of profession, it wasn't safe to stay anywhere. Being the famous Gundam pilots of the colonies had very little perks, especially when many people wanted to kill the pilots for SAVING them.

"We are trying to find someone," replied Heero without much elaboration. 

"And… do we know anything ABOUT this person?" Duo put his hands on his hips with an expectant expression.

"No, but they are planning to kill somebody."

"AND?"

"Nothing else…" Heero walked out of the room leaving Duo gawking at him incredulously.

"What do you mean nothing else? Do you even know their NAME?" He walked after his friend's retreating figure.

Two girls sat near the cockpit at the right side of the plane. Riley had her brown-blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and was listening to music while Sibley was absently re-braiding her long hair. There were very few other passengers besides business men and women. Not many people would be on vacation this time of year. For this, the two girls were glad. Families tended to be noisy and sleep became a rarity.

Sibley finished braiding her hair and tied it tightly at the end. She leaned her head on her right hand while looking around. They had left the airport only an hour ago and would be arriving in half an hour at their destination. From there they would rent a motel for the night. After that was still unsure, but the purpose was very clear.  She glanced at Riley curiously. Her friend had her eyes closed and her feet were tapping to the music. "Riley?" 

Riley took off her earphones and opened her eyes a crack. "Yea?"

"What time is it?" Riley showed Sibley her wristwatch. "Oh… Its only two p.m…. Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like it Sib?"

"No…"

"Ok then…"

Silence.

"Riley?"

"Yea?"

"I'm bored…"

"Read or something…"

Silence.

"Riley?"

"What?"

"Are we there yet?" Sibley cracked a grin.

Riley's mouth twitched and immediately took her airplane pillow hitting Sibley with it. "Shut up." She turned to her side to avoid being asked further questions. She felt her friend poke her back. "What now Sib?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Hi." Sibley waved her right hand at Riley with a big smile. 

"Oh… my… gosh… I demand that a flight attendant let me sit some where else." 

"Hehehehehe…" 

"We're here at last!" Sibley ran out of the airplane gleefully. "Come on Riley! I want food!" She reached the sitting area and turned around to wait for Riley.

Riley finally came walking out with an annoyed expression. "I will never sit next to you again." 

"All I said was hi!"

"About a billion times!"

"Nuh uh…" Sibley's eye twitched as she stared at Riley.

"Uh huh!"  She stared back with a frown.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Whatever…"

"And you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend…" 

"Hey, don't bring that into here! I don't want one that's all!"

"Sure… I know you kiss your pillow at night." 

"Hey! Well at least I don't kiss the mirror."

"I don't!"

"Do too! You love yourself way too much."

"At least I don't kiss pillows!"

"Well, what if I LIKE kissing pillows?" Sibley and Riley glared at each other for a moment longer and suddenly they both burst out laughing.  "D-did… (Gasp)…you hear what I… (laugh)… just said?"

"Y-yes…" They both bent over laughing. 

Their laughter ceased after a couple of minutes and both wiped the corner of their eyes. Sibley straightened her shoulders as she attempted to compose herself saying, "Oi… that was too good… we better get a taxi." In agreement, they headed to the exit.

Heero and Duo both walked out of the airplane into the busy waiting areas. Duo took a deep breath as he looked around. "We are finally here! Let's go get us some chow!" He started to head to one of the snack bars, but was tugged back by Heero. "Hey what's the deal?"

"It would be better if we established base at a hotel or motel for a while first." Without another word, Heero headed for the exit. The other young man followed him sullenly consoling his stomach. 

They walked on in silence due to fatigue when loud shouting drew their attention. There were two girls who had just arrived and were staring at each other while yelling insults. Bits of the conversation floated over to the two tired men. 

"Sure… I know you kiss your pillow at night." 

"Hey! Well at least I don't kiss the mirror."

"I don't!"

"Do too! You love yourself way too much."

"At least I don't kiss pillows!"

"Well, what if I LIKE kissing pillows?" 

Duo blinked twice. "Wha…?" Heero just shook his head and walked on. Duo struggled to remark, but decided to remain silent. There were just some things a person should leave alone. In this case, kissing mirrors and pillows were one of them.

The room was meant for meetings. A long rectangle shaped wooden table took up most of the room and a line of chairs filled the sides and ends. On each chair sat a gentleman in their prime or older and all seemed to have a impressive rank of wealth. One man at an end of the table was obviously in charge as he looked over the papers. His features were shadowed, but one didn't need to see him clearly to be afraid of him. He looked up from his papers and turned his focus to a man in his forties that sat two seats down from him. "Jon Garfield?"

"Yes sir?" The fat man took out a handkerchief and dabbed his forehead.

"The convention tomorrow?"

"I am still going Mr. Scotts… I memorized my lines and everything. You won't be disappointed." He began to perspire again and twisted his piece of cloth tightly out of nervousness.

Mr. Scotts chuckled and put down the papers. "Good… Spread my teachings and you shall be rewarded… Mess up? You know the consequences… I send you a reminder everyday."

"I understand… I will do my best." He dabbed his forehead again.

"That's all I want…"

A/n: I hope this was interesting… and funny? Corny humor? Please review and watch for updates. There will be action for sure in the next chapter at least a little. The other pilots will come in later ok?  It will get more interesting. This chapter was more for introductions and to start the opening of the plot which will be in the next chapter.


End file.
